snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Isabelle Magnus
' 'Name: Isabelle Magnus Nickname: Issy, Belle, Is Age: 44 (at the beginning of Term 31) DoB: 22nd August 2033 PoB: Vancouver, Canada Heritage: Pureblood Marital Status: Married Ethnicity: Canadian Resides: Bourton-on-the-Water; Gloustershire; England Pet/s: Cat called Angel, Chickens called, Merlin, Morgana & Guinevere. Personality: Bright and bubbly, Isabelle is forever flitting about from one place to the next, lending a helping hand. Extremely friendly, she'll think nothing of sitting down and having coffee, or starting a conversation, with a stranger, especially if they look lonely or lost. She very rarely looses her temper, prefering to be stern, but calm, whenever she comes across something, or someone, that displeases her. Schooling: Canada School of Magic (2044-2048); Hogwarts (Hufflepuff - 2048-2051); Patronus: Otter Wand: 12 & a half Inch; Cherry wood; Unicorn Hair core. Best Subject/s: Transfiguration. Charms, Herbology Worst Subject/s: Arithmancy, History of Magic, Ancient Runes Positions at Hogwarts: Transfiguration Professor (2073 - 74 & 2075 - 2080) Hufflepuff House Moderator (2076 - 2080) Previous Occupations/History: Travelled around the world (2052-2054) Private Tutor to 4 children (2054-2060) Transfiguration professor; Canada School of Magic (2061-2072) Appearance: Eye color: Blue Hair color: Dark brown Skin tone: Fair Height: 5'10" Family: Spouse: Alastair Magnus (Age 46; Married 2061) Child/ren: Scarlet Bettina Magnus (Born April 23rd 2075) Parents: Christopher Strauss (Father; Age 69) Poppy Strauss, nee Beecham (Mother; Age 69) Siblings: Elizabeth Milner, nee Strauss (Sister; Age 40; 3 children) Other Family: Holly Radley, nee Beecham (Aunt) Erica Radley (Cousin) History: Isabelle is the oldest of two girls, born to Christopher and Poppy Strauss. The family hail from a small town on the outskirts of Vancouver, Canada. From a young age she was eager to learn all she could from her mother while being homeschooled, and when her sister was old enough, she helped with teaching her as well - although being only 9, Isabelle was not as much help as she thought. From the age of 11 until 15 she attended the largest magical school in Canada, but moved to Hogwarts to see out her education in Hufflepuff house when the opportunity for an exchange came up. Her best subjects were Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology, for which she received an O in both her OWL's (8 passed altogther) and NEWTS (7). Upon graduation, she set off on a journey around the world, starting with a trip across England, where she met her future husband - a like-minded guy who was off on an adventure, the same as her. They travelled for 2 years, funded by their families because of their excellent exam results (LOL), finally ending up back in the town Isabelle was born in. They stayed with her family while they looked for work, Isabelle eventually arranging to homeschool the children of three local wizarding families, and Alastair beginning a job at the Canadian Ministry. Soon after they moved into their own home. Having caught the teaching bug, instead of home tutoring, she decided to apply for a post at her first school as their Transfiguration professor. It was a job she held for 11 years, before her husband was transferred to the Ministry of Magic and she went with him. After spending a few months setting up their new house in the Cotswolds, and with no children of their own to occupy her time, Isabelle took a job as Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. After her first term in the job however, and while planning for her second, she discovered that she was pregnant with her first child. Overjoyed at the news, but sad that she would have to leave, Isabelle stepped down to concentrate on getting things ready for the new arrival. On April 23rd 2075 Scarlet Magnus came into the world, and now disillusioned with life at the Ministry, Issy's husband decided to stay home and help raise their baby girl. But now they needed an income, and there was an offer to return to her old job on the table. So it was with Alastair's encouragement, and reassurances that Scarlet would be fine with him during the term time, that Isabelle agreed to return to Hogwarts. Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2051 Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Transfiguration Category:Pureblood